


Left All Alone...

by Billcipher111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Roman and Remus made up and have come together to form King Creativity!Everyone is supportive and happy for them!Everyone but Deceit.Sure, he's happy for them, but without Remus... He's all alone...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit & King
Comments: 32
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

Deceit supposed he should have been happy. If not for himself, then for Remus. But he couldn't help but sulk as he laid on the couch in the 'dark side', clutching Remus old sash. The "dark side' had never felt colder... and empty.

Roman and Remus had made up as of late. As a result, they had decided that they should come together to be one whole creativity. Romulus. The others were happy for the two and excepted him with open arms. And they all seemed so _happy_ together. And deceit was... left alone. In the dark side. And he was so cold. He was just so cold and so alone and it hurt. It hurt when he would see them all smile and laugh together. It hurt to see them all laughing and smiling. It hurt to see them have 'family' movie nights. It hurt to see Romulus so happy. And it hurt that while all of this was happening he was left to wallow in his self-pity. Alone.

The others never liked him, and ever since Virgil had left, Remus was the only person he had left. They were there together when there was no one else who wanted them. They were the outcasts, frowned app on, unwanted. But they still together. They cared for each other! Deceit lo- cared for Remus... A lot. And now he was alone.

He hasn't moved from the couch in days, he hasn't eaten longer. It didn't really matter anyway. It wasn't like there was much of a point. Occasionally he would put on Remus' favorite movies. Mostly gory horror movies and the occasional dorky sitcom. It didn't help. It only made him feel worse. Remembering Remus' dorky laugh as an unsuspecting person died in the movie, the way he would finish the popcorn within the first 12 minutes of the movie and try to convince Deceit to make more (he always did.), or even the gross overly sexual jokes Remus would make at any chance he would get. _God, he missed him_.

He bit his lip roughly as tears pooled out of his eyes. He cried silently as he gripped tightly onto Remus' sash. He held his breath as he tried to contain his pathetic sobs. He shouldn't be crying. Everyone else was happy and everyone else was fine. What right did he have to be upset? 

Deceit jumped as there was a knock at the door to the Darkside. He quickly dried his tears and made his way to the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Its Romulus."

Deceit's breath hitched as he froze at the door. Why the fuck was he hear of all places and not fucking around with his other light sided friends. "What do you want."

"I just would like to speak with you. Would that be alright?"

Deceit bit his lip, weighing the pros and cons of opening the door and letting him in. eventually, he opened the door. "What do you want?"

Romulus looked him over, "I just came here to check on you. No one has seen you in quite a while." He looked at Deceit concerned. "How have you been, are you doing ok?" He asked.

Deceit held off the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't really care. He was probably just doing this to clear his own conscience. It didn't matter. "I'm fine, Re- Romulus." He said. Far too tired to _lie_. It _wasn't_ a _lie_. _He was ~~ **FINE-**~~_

Romulus looked taken aback for a moment before responding, "You don't _look_ fine. You look like you've lost weight, what have you been eating?" He said in concern, placing a hand on Deceit's cheek. Deceit wanted to shove him off but he shivered at the touch that left a tingling feeling on his skin. It's been a long time since the last person has touched him. "And you feel so cold! What's the temp in here! you know the cold does bad things to you!" Romulus said moving to check the thermostat, removing his hand from deceits' face.

Deceit shivered as the warm feeling of Romulus' hand was moved away. "It _fine_ in here."

" ** _66 degrees!_** "

Deceit shivered, "Its always been cold here, you should know that!" _'Part of you at least.'_

"Do you have any idea how bad that is for you?"

"It's _fine_! I'm **_fine_!**"

"You could get hurt or seriously hurt!"

" _Why do you care_!" Deceit snaped. "Why do you _care_? Why are you here! What do you want!" He yelled, clenching his eyes shut, trying not to cry. 

Romulus seemed startled by Deceit's outbursts. "I-... I really just wanted to check on you. I don't like that you're alone here. I really think you could come back with me. I'm sure the others would love to have you over an-"

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"That bullshit and you know it." Deceit hissed, "Have you forgotten the reason I'm here in the first place!" He asked, "They don't want me. _Thomas_ doesn't want me. I'm a 'dark side', remember."

"I know! I know!" He said, "It's just- I was worried about you, and I really think you could like it out there with us! I just don't want you to be all alone here!" Romblules defended.

"You should have thought of that before now, huh." Deceit mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Deceit was quick to answer.

Romulus looked down and saw what was in deceit's hand. "Is that ~~my~~ Remus' old sash?" He asked. Deceit froze clutching the piece of fabric to his chest. "What do you have that-"

" _ **Out**_."

Romulus stopped, "What?"

Deceit grabbed onto the sash tightly as he tried and failed to contain his tears. " _Get. Out. **Now.**_ "

"Dubble De-"

" _Don't call me that._ "

"Deceit... I just want to help you."

" _I SAID GET OUT_!" Deceit yelled, barely managing to choke back a sob. Romulus went to speak again but Deceit silenced him by making his hand slap over his mouth. Romulus looked shocked and hurt but hesitantly left deceit alone.

Once he was out of the door, Deceit let out a mangled sob, one that Romulus could most likely still hear. He couldn't help but cry while clutching onto Remus's sash.

Why was he acting this way? He didn't hate Romulus. It wasn't his fault Deceit was filled with this anguish. He wanted to be happy for Remus and Roman. Happy that they were together and happy. But it brought him more pain than he could bear.

He shakily made his way to the kitchen, spotting the thermostat on his way. 78 degrees. With anger and spite bubbling in his stomach, he grabbed the knob to the thermostat and turned it down. He didn't see what temp it landed at and he didn't really care. Once in the kitchen, he grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine. He poured the wine into the wine glass before downing the whole cup before drinking straight out of the bottle. With an empty stomach from not eating for several days, he was bound to get drunk quickly.

God, he was a mess. Why couldn't he just be happy for them? Why did he have to turn to crying over a glass of wine to be his solace? Why couldn't he just let go and stop clinging onto the reminders that someone he lo-...someone he loved was gone?


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a week since Deceit had snapped at Romulus. He still felt horrible. He has done nothing but lay on the couch and sulk. Cry to, occasionally.

He still hasn't eaten anything. Or drank anything. If he was human he would have _definitely_ been long past dead. Too bad he was aside and he couldn't die that easily. He was miserable. He was hungry. He was sad. And he w _as fucking freezing_. Why did he _have_ to fuck with the thermostat? _He could see his fucking breath._

Why did he still have to be here? There wasn't a point. It wasn't like there was anything left for him to stay for. NO one would miss him. Maybe Romulus, but after what he did? He'd probably be happy that he was gone.

Would they even _notice_ he was gone? Probably not. And if they did the would probably just be happy about it...

Deceit groaned as he pushed himself up off of the couch and went into the kitchen, grabbing a large cooking knife. Stumbling slightly he wandered into his room. If he was really going to do this, he might as well do it right.

He changed his clothes into a comfy pair of pajamas That Remus had gotten him. A fuzzy pair of black PJ pants with a blood spatter design and a soft cotton shirt with the scream logo on the front. Slipping on Remus' sash, he grabbed a notebook and a pencil. He only wrote one note. Then he grabbed the knife and sat on his bed.

 _Did he really want to do this? Was he sure?_ _But what was the alternative? crying on the couch, alone, for the rest of Thomas' life._ He gripped tightly onto the handle on the knife. _No. No. He was going to do this. He was ready... He was done being alone..._

* * *

Romulus fidgeted as he sat on the couch. He could tare his mind away from Deceit. He should have tried harder to get him to come with him. Or he should have gone back and checked up on him again. He could tell that Dee was hurting badly, and he wasn't taking care of himself. It put him on edge.

"-re you listening to me?"

Romulus jumped slightly, turning to look at logan, "What? Sorry nerd, I was distracted. You know! Because there are so many creative thoughts flowing threw my _brilliantly creative_ mind!" He boasted.

Logan didn't look convinced. "Were you worrying about Deceit again?" He asked. Romulus sighed and gave a nod. "He'll come around eventually. Statistically, he doesn't have very many other options." Logan said.

"Your probably right... I just feel like I should do something! Talk to him some more, keep him company, something!" He crossed his arms and leaned against the couch. "But I think he doesn't really like me too much. He's always frowning when I'm around."

"Aw! Why would he not like you kiddo!" Patton said, entering from the kitchen with a fresh plate of cookies.

Romulus shrugged, "Maybe he blames me for Remus being gone?"

Virgi laughed, "Really? That's it? It's not like he's _dead_. We _cant_ die. And besides, Remus was always a little uh- much to be around for long periods of time." He laughed, "I figured with how much alone time he had with him, Deceit would be happy with some alone time." He said taking a cookie when Patton offered him one.

Romulus shrugged, also taking a cookie. "Yeah that's true, but..." He munched slightly on the cookie. "He seemed pretty torn up about it. He was clinging on to his sash and he looked like he was crying before I showed up. He also looked like he wasn't taking care of himself. He was skinner and colder too."

"Altho I do agree with Virgil, he was also wrong, "Logan said as he dipped his cookie in some crofters, "We _can_ die. We just can't die in any conventional way."

" _ **We can die?!?!**_ " Virgil's head snapped towards logan, shocked. "That's so going to add onto my list of things to worry about at night."

"Yes, and you shouldn't worry Virgil," Logan explained, "We can only die under extremely _specific_ circumstances. For instance, In the DWIT video, when Remus threw the _hira shuriken_ , or ninja star, at my head, any normal human would have died. But because we are not humans, but aspects of one, it takes more than just physical harm to kill us. And the aftermath of the death would be much different as well." He said, "For us to die, we would need to be in a much-weakened state added along with physical injury. And after a side has perished, the sides responsibility will become automatic and all memories of the side will vanish, as to avoid any unexplainable emotional anguish to the host." He explained.

They all looked disturbed, "That sounds..."

" _Awful..._ " Patton said, sadly munching on a cookie.

"It is. Foutiounatly there are ways to reverse a side's death, but that would be extremely hard considering we would have no memory of the side we would like to bring back, and the process needs information about the said side, the information we would not have if they were gone." Logan said, finishing his cookie, "But there is no need to worry seeing as there is _no way_ anyone of us could die at this moment." He reassured.

Romulus looked down at his half-eaten cookie, a bad feeling twisting in the pit of his stomach. But logan was right! He was _(almost)_ always right! And besides! A side had to be weakened to die right? "Uhhh, would not eating anything or drinking anything for over a week be considered a weekend state?" Romulus asked.

Logan thought for a moment. "Yes, I do suppose that would couldn't. Why do you ask?" Romulus piled. Something doesn't feel right.

"I- uh- I think I'm going to check on Deceit again-" He stopped as a searing pain twisted itself into his stomach, looking around he could tell everyone had felt the same thing.

"L-Lo-Lo? What was that?" Patton asked.

Logan looked quite pale, "There is a _slight_ possibility I miss calculated when I said that there was no way any of us could parish at this exact moment..." He answered as he quickly turned his head to the corridor that lead into the dark side, "I believe we need to go. _Now_."

Romulus was the first to move, the others following quickly behind him. The first thing he noticed when he entered the dark side was how cold it was. " _H-h-holy shit_." Virgil shivered as he huddled closely to logan while Patton slipped on his cat hoddie. Romulus took a quick glance at the thermostat, _32 degrees **what the fuck.**_

Ignoring the cold, Rombulus searched the living room and called out for deceit. "Dee! Dee! Were are you!" He yelled out, searching the entire living room.

"H-h-his r-room. You d-dumbass." Virgil said, heading to Deceit's room. Romulus slapped himself on the head, of course.

Sprinting down the hall, he made it to deceits room faster than the others. "Dee!" He shouted as he slammed open the door. In the bed laid an unresponsive Deceit. " _Oh, dee_!" He shouted as he ran to the side of the bed and kneeled beside him. "Dee? Deceit? I need you to get up _now_!" He pleaded, noticing the large bloodstain and his slit wrists. Romulus let out a small sob as he called out for logan, "Logan! Hurry your ass up and get in here! I need you to help him!"

Logan quickly entered along with the others and gasped. Logan summoned a first aid kit and began to work on bandaging Deceit's arms while Patton sat in the bed whispering comforting words to the unconscious side while petting his hair. He didn't know what else to do but he felt as he needed to do something to help. Virgil stood off to the side, comforting Romulus as the others did their thing. All the while Romulus was crying and shaking wondering how he managed to let Deceit get to a point where he thought this was a good idea. He cried even harder once he noticed what Deceit was wearing. Remus had given him that outfit for the side's birthday. And the sash... He was wearing Remus' sash.

As Virgil was comforting Romulus, he noticed something on Deceit's bedside table. An envelope with Romulus' name on it. "Romulus," He said hesitantly and quietly, "Look." He pointed out.

Hesitantly Romulus grabbed the letter, but he _refused_ to open it. _Not yet_. Deceit wasn't gone yet. Suddenly Virgil stumbled, putting his hand on his head groaning. "V? Virgil what's wrong!"

" _It's happening_ ," Logan said as he finished bandaging Deceit, trying to keep him alive. Patton too soon grabbed at his head in pain. " He's dying. I-I can't fix this! He's going to fade from existence and there is nothing I can do." He began to panic before grabbing at his own head.

Romulus panicked. He had to do something! HE couldn't just forget Deceit! He had to- " _Ugh_!" A sharp pain hammered in his skull as the world became blurry. He stumbled a bit as he stood up. Faintly he could hear Virgil fall and pass out on the floor. In a panic, Romulus began to grab a few of Deceit's things. He needed to hold onto _something- **anything**_ that would make him remember. He _couldn't_ forget him. He **couldn't!** He had to remember- _t-to remember..._

To remember...?

_Who was he trying to remember again?_

then the world faded to black as Romulus fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been two months in the mindscape since everyone had woken up in the strange empty room which was attached to a dark hallway that no one used.

It was a strange experience, to say the least, and Virgil and Logan weren't too happy not knowing what happened. But after a while of investigating and not finding anything they, eventually, dropped it.

Patton and Romulus didn't worry too much about it, sure it was weird but it happened and hasn't happened since so there was no point in worrying too long for it. Though Romulus did have a bad feeling about it...

But whatever! Romulus had more important things to think about right now! Like cleaning his messy room that Logan had been complaining about. 

Logan had been on Romulus about his room for weeks, and every time he said it wasn't that bad. Then Logan pointed out the creepy demon octopus that made its way out of the imagination and decided to nest in his closet. That made Romulus less reluctant to deny that his room needed to be cleaned.

"So, how am I going to do this?" He paused in thought as he looked at the messy room. He groaned, "This is going to take so long! I wonder if I could get Patton to help me. This is way to much work for one person!"

...

"Wait!" He slapped his forehead in shock, "I don't need to ask Patton for help! I- No WE got this!" Romulus said confidently as he began to glow in bright light. After a moment of glowing light, two figures appeared.

"Ah! Its good to stretch my legs" Roman said as Remus jumped around.

"Haha! You're telling me RoRo!" He yelled as he bounced about.

"Heres the deal," Roman said, "I'll work on getting all of the shit on the floor into one neat pile while you handle the Octopus. Deal-"

"Deal! Remus screeched before jumping into the closet without hesitation. Roman cringed as the sounds of screeching and hissing his ears.

He began to clean the room as he wondered whether his brother or the octopus was the one doing all of the hissings. Whatever he didn't want to know.

After about a half-hour of cleaning, the sounds in the closet stoped. Roman stared at the closet for a moment before jumping three feet in the air as the closet door burst open and a giant, black, injured demon octopus burst out and wedged itself underneath there beds. "Get back here you son of a bitch!" A disheveled Remus screamed as he fell out of the closet.

"Jesus Christ!" Roman yelped, "Are you ok?" He asked, seeing his brother covered in cuts and scratches. Instead of answering, Remus ran and tried to ram himself underneath the bed to follow the demon octopus. He was not successful. At all. He rammed himself into the bedframe with a loud thud. "What the Fuck! Remus!" Roman shouted as he ran over to help his brother up. "Dude what the hell! Are you ok?"

Remus stumbled as he put his weight on his brother as he stumbled. "YOu fEel tHAt wInd?" He slurred out as he spat out a few teeth.

"Jesus Christ, man." Roman sighed as he gently layed Remus down on the bed. "You need anything?" He asked. Remus only slurred out something about rain and roses and fucking a chicken. Roman just rolled his eyes, Remus would be all healed up in a minute. It would probably give Thomas quite a headache though.

After a few minutes, Remus sat up on the bed and groaned, holding his head in pain. "How are you feeling?" Roman asked.

"Like a pile of Dicks all trying to cram themselves into the same asswhole, but the asswhole is a blender and the dicks are hammers." He groaned, "Where did the bitch go?"

"Under the bed," Roman said, slightly cringing at Remus' wording.

Remus immediately hopped off of the bed and reached around trying to grab at the octopus. "Come on you calamari looking bitch! Ill turn you into some fine Japanese cuisine! _Well maybe not me but Patton knows how to cook._ And then ill feed you to some bitch ass cats you piece of shit!" He yelled as he reached under the bed. Roman kneeled down and watched as his brother tried to find that demon squid. After a few minutes of searching, Remus felt something. Weird.

"What is it?" Roman asked as Remus pulled out a small black chest engraved with yellow snakes that surrounded the box.

"Its a box," Remus said, dumbly.

"No shit sherlock!"

"Fuck you, Watson!"

Roman rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Is it yours? What's in it? It looks familiar." He asked.

"I thought it was yours?" Remus said.

Roman shrugged and they stared at it, almost reminiscently. It seemed so familiar in such a sad way. "Should we..." Roman paused, "Should we open it?"

Remus shrugged as he flicked open the latches. He paused for a moment. It seemed so familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

"You do it!" Remus suddenly said, sliding the box in front of Roman.

"What?! NO! I don't want to do it!" Roman said sliding the box back in front of Remus. Something about the box made him extremely sad in a reminiscent way. He didn't think he liked the feeling...

"But I don't want to do it!" Remus argued, sliding the box back in front of Roman.

"But you already unlatched it! Just open it!" Roman slid the box back in front of Remus.

"I unlatched it, You should open it!" He slid it to Roman.

"That makes absolutely no sense!" He slid it back to Remus.

"You make no sense!" He slid it to Roman.

"That would be you, dear annoyance!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck You!" They both paused and glared daggers at each other, neither wanting to back down and be the one to open the small chest. After a moment, Roman was the first to break the silence. "I know how we can settle this."

"Hey?" Remus asked, "How?"

Roman smirked, he had the perfect plan to fairly decide who had to open the- " 1, 2, 3, Not it!"

"-Not it! Dammit!" Remus shouted out in anger. He was just a bit to slow on that one. "Uggghhhhhh... Fine. Ill open the fucking thing." He said, grabbing the chest and moving it in front of himself. Roman and Remus held their berth as Remus grabbed ahold of the lid to the chest. After a moment of waiting, Remus finally opened the chest.

"What the?..." In the chest, on the very top, was a hat. A black, simple bowler hat. There was nothing special about it. Which was why it was so strange that just looking at the hat made Remus want to cry. And Remus didn't cry often... "A hat?" Roman said, hesitantly reaching out and picking up the hat. He couldn't help but lightly trace his fingers over the rim of the hat. It seemed so familiar. "Is this- Do you recognize this, Re?" Roman asked as he carefully held the hat.

Remus didn't answer. He just continued to stare at the hat. It was so familiar. Like it was on the tip of his tongue...

"Re?"

That hat meant something to him. He just knew it... He just couldn't place it. And it was driving him insane.

"Remus?"

He flinched as something brushed against a dampness on his face, "Huh?" He asked, finally starting his eyes away from the hat to see the considered looks his brother was giving him. "What's wrong?"

Roman bit his lip, "Your crying..."

Remus wiped his cheeks with his palms to see that, yes, he was in fact crying, with was very weird for him. "Its fine let's just finish looking threw the box." Hesitantly, Roman nodded and handed the hat over to Remus so he could grab the next thing out of the box. A picture frame. Roman let out a startled gasp as Remus fiddled with the had. "What!? What is it?" Remus asked. Roman just opened and closed his mouth for a moment, not being able to find any words for the moment. In any other situation, Remus would have made fun of him for looking like a fish out of water.

"Look." He eventually stuttered out, handing the picture frame over to Remus.

Once Remus had looked at the photo, he had almost dropped it. He recognized this picture. It was from back when he and Virgil were apart of the dark side. Remus was sitting on the couch with Virgil and he had decided that then was a good time to take a selfy with him in it. Except they weren't the only ones in the photo... On the end of the couch was another side. This side had a cape and a hat, identical to the one Remus had in his hands currently, and the right side of the side's face was decorated with snake scales. In the photo, this side held up six arms, each flipping Remus off. From the smile on his face, it was in a joking, friendly manner. This side knew or was close to Remus and Virgil.

Remus just looked at the picture in total shock while his brother dug threw the box some more. "Remus." He said, voice shaking slightly, "T- there's more..."

"More what?" Remus asked, "Pictures?" Roman nodded, handing over a few pictures to Remus. The first photo seemed to be in the site of a family portrait, with the mysterious side in the back, holding a hand on Virgil and Remus' shoulders while Virgil was shrunken in on himself giving a shy smile and Remus was grinding like a maniac, covered in blood.

The next few photos were of just Remus and the other side. Virgil must have been the one taking the photos. The snake-like side was sitting on the couch, reading a book while Remus was behind him holding a bucket of... something. The next photo was him dumping what appeared to be blood all over the side and the photo following that was of Remus running for his life while the other side chased him. The next photo seemed to be a small part of some kind, where the side was wearing a party hat on top of his normal hat. The side was opening a present, and inside was a set of bloody scream pajamas. Remus flipped threw the photos in shock, unable to think of anything else to do or say. When he heard Roman gasp. Turning his head, he watched his brother pull a sash out of the box. Not just any sash. One of Remus' sashes. Drenched in blood. Remus felt sick.

"Oh my god," Roman said, holding his hand over his mouth while the other held the sash. "Oh my god..."

Remus was about to take the sash from his brother, to get a good look at it, when something caught his eye. The last thing in the chest.

A letter.


End file.
